Sick and Worry
by kirameku-14
Summary: BTS STORY. Tentang Taehyung dan Yoongi yang sakit. Tentang kecemasan Jungkook dan Jimin. Tentang kegeraman Jimin maupun Jungkook. Tentang Jungkook yang ingin sekali menggigiti kepala managernya. VKook, MinYoon. yooo!


.

 _ **I'm holding up by myself on top of this finished melody.**_

 _ **Tell me now, that its over… let me know.**_

 _ **In an instant, raindrops from near my eyes.**_

 _ **You form, even when I just breathe I see you.**_

 _ **Seems like its true that love blooms like a cherry blossom and the easily folds away.**_

 _ **It was like I dreamed, we burned like fireworks but only ashes remained.**_

 _ **Hey girl, know this is a conclusion that you made on your own.**_

 _ **Your hands, your body…**_

 _ **Your heat that was hotter than the equator is all gone.**_

 _ **Since I'm constantly in the same spot of this melody, I'm on the repeat sign.**_

 _ **Hit the period mark, I'm repeating by myself on this written music sheet.**_

 _ **I just wanna know know know, I just wanna know know know…**_

..

..

..

BTS Fanfiction.

Sick V and Suga.

Worry Jungkook and Jimin.

*authornya ngebaper lagi*

..

..

..

.

"Berhenti menangis Kookie _yah_." Seokjin mengusap pelan kedua mata _magnae_ mereka yang kini sudah membengkak karena menangis. Sementara tak jauh di belakang mereka Hoseok juga sedang berusaha menghibur Jimin yang murung saja sedari tadi.

"Tapi Taehyungie _hyung…_ " bisik Jungkook masih dengan tangisannya.

Ya, bagaimana ia takkan menangis sementara _hyung_ kesayangannya sedang berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit bersama dengan Yoongi _hyung_ yang juga mengalami gejala sakit yang sama. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Jungkook dan Jimin murung karena dua orang terkasih mereka sedang dalam kondisi terburuk.

"Hapus air matamu Kookie _yah_." Namjoon yang baru saja kembali dari berbicara dengan _manager_ mereka turut merasakan muramnya suasana di ruangan mereka. "Kau juga Jiminie, tersenyum, setidaknya sampai konser selesai karena setelah konser selesai kita akan segera pulang dan menemui Yoongi _hyung_ dan Taehyungie."

Bukannya Namjoon tak turut sedih, hanya saja mereka masih harus menyelesaikan konser mereka hari ini dan jika kedua _member_ termudanya ini masih bersedih ia takutnya akan mempengaruhi penampilan mereka. Dengan formasi tak lengkap saja sudah membuat ia khawatir akan _fans_ mereka yang merasa tidak puas lalu bagaimana jika suasana sedih ini masih bertahan? Setidaknya, setelah pengumuman pembatalan dua konser selanjutnya yang diberitahukan padanya tadi, Namjoon dan yang lainnya masih punya sebuah konser untuk diselesaikan hari ini. Untuk sementara ia harus mengeyampingkan rasa khawatirnya demi _fans_ yang sudah menunggu mereka. Dan setelah konser selesai, ia harus segera melihat kondisi Yoongi serta Taehyung yang saat ini pasti membutuhkan kehadiran mereka.

..

" _I'm holding up by myself on top of this finished melody._

 _Tell me now, that its over… let me know."_

Dan menyanyikan bagian Taehyung _hyung_ nya sukses membuat Jungkook menangis sedih, ya… biarkan Jungkook mengetahui bagaimana keadaan _hyung_ nya. Karena rasa sesak sudah menggerogoti hati Jungkook sedari tadi.

..

"Rasanya ada yang kurang tanpa Suga _hyung_."

Ucapan Jimin pada _ment_ mereka di atas panggung itupun sukses membuat para _fans_ menjerit sedih. Sesudah ucapan _leader_ mereka yang sarat akan kesedihan yang rupanya tak berhasil tertutupi itu, ucapan Jimin semakin mengiris hati _fans_ mereka.

..

Jungkook dan Jimin keduanya menari dan menyanyi hanya dengan pikiran semoga ini semua cepat selesai dan mereka ingin segera menemui dua orang terkasih mereka, tak peduli pada apapun yang akan menghalangi termasuk _manager_ mereka yang ingin mereka beristirahat.

"Kami bisa beristirahat di mobil, _hyung_. Jadi sekarang sebaiknya kita pulang dan aku ingin menemui Yoongi _hyung_ , secepatnya." Jimin manis yang selalu tersenyum dengan riangnya itu tak ada. Jimin bahkan menggeram kesal melihat _manager_ mereka yang ia tahu hanya mengkhawatirkan mereka mulai menunda-nunda untuk pulang dan menemui kekasihnya.

"Tak bisakah kalian hentikan? _Hyung_ , kami akan beristirahat di mobil selama perjalanan. Bukan hanya Jimin dan Jungkookie yang segera ingin bertemu dengan Yoongi _hyung_ dan Taehyungie, aku, Seokjin _hyung_ dan Namjoonie juga ingin segera melihat mereka." Hoseok yang sedari tadi sibuk mengusap bahu Jungkook yang sudah kembali menangis itu kini mulai bersuara.

"Tapi aku hanya tak ingin kalian pun turut kelelahan." Ujar sang _manager_.

"Kalau kau tak ingin melihat kami kelelahan, seharusnya kau atur jadwal kami sesuai dengan tenaga manusia normal yang bisa mereka atasi! Saat sudah ada yang tumbang baru kau berpikir tentang kami yang kelelahan atau tidak!" ok, Jimin sudah tak bisa menahan amarahnya lagi. Jimin kini berjalan keluar dari ruangan setelah membanting pintu cukup keras.

" _Hyung_ , sudah. Ok? Kita pulang dan menemui Yoongi dan Taehyung, ok?" Seokjin hanya bisa berujar seperti itu setelah ia melihat Namjoon yang berjalan menyusul Jimin. "Maafkan Jimin ya? Kami tahu _hyung_ peduli pada kami, tapi saat ini kami hanya ingin menemui mereka, _hyung_ saat ini hanya memiliki pilihan untuk segera membawa kami menemui mereka." Lanjut Seokjin lagi.

Mendengar itu sang _manager_ hanya bisa mendengus. Ia sangat tahu Jimin dan Jungkook khawatir, tapi ia juga cukup terkejut melihat reaksi Jimin serta Jungkook yang sedari tadi tak berhenti menangis.

"Baiklah, kita pulang dan menemui mereka." Ujar sang _manager_ pada akhirnya.

..

..

..

" _Hyungie_?" kepala Jungkook muncul dibalik pintu dan berkata pelan untuk melihat apakah kedua _hyung_ nya sedang tertidur, saat melihat Taehyung dan juga Yoongi yang kompak menatap ke arahnya Jungkook segera masuk ke kamar rawat, mendahului _hyungdeul_ nya yang lain.

"Oh, Kookie?" Taehyung segera saja mendapatkan pelukan dari Jungkook yang sudah menghambur ke pelukannya, sementara Yoongi kini memalingkan wajahnya ke arah pintu untuk menunggu kedatangan kekasihnya.

"Sial, kenapa kakinya harus pendek _sih_." Gerutu Yoongi. Oh ayolah, Yoongi yang manis, kenapa saat sakit sikap ketusmu masih saja ada? Dan kenapa ini terdengar manis? Tidak sabar menunggu _eh_?

Saat Jimin dan yang lainnya sampai, Jimin langsung melesak ke arah Yoongi. Menggenggam erat telapak tangan pucat itu untuk kemudian mengecupi jari jemari Yoongi dan meletakkan telapak tangan yang mulai menghangat itu ke pipinya.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Yoongi yang bingung melihat Jimin yang pendiam.

"Dia sedang mendinginkan kepalanya _hyung._ " Hoseok yang saat ini sedang berdiri di samping ranjang Taehyung membuat Yoongi mengalihkan tatapannya.

"Eh?" Tanya Yoongi bingung.

"Jimin mengamuk tadi." Kini sang _manager_ yang menimpali.

"Kalau ia mengamuk tadi kupastikan wajah _hyung_ takkan semulus sekarang." Sahut Namjoon. Sang _manager_ langsung memegang kedua pipinya, dalam hati ia berpikir apakah Jimin memang ingin menghajarnya tadi? Meski ia sering memanggil Jimin dengan sebutan bocah dan memperlakukan Jimin seperti bocah, namun ia sangat tahu bagaimana tenaga Jimin. Dan jika Jimin serius ingin menghajarnya, mungkin ia akan terbaring di rumah sakit lengkap dengan berbagai macam selang penyambung hidup.

"Kookie _yah_ , berhenti menggigiti lengan _sweater_ mu." Ucapan Seokjin sontak membuat semuanya mengalihkan perhatian ke Jungkook.

"Kookie lapar?" Tanya Taehyung bingung.

" _Anniyo_ , aku ingin sekali menggigiti kepala Sejin _hyung._ " Ujar Jungkook yang kini memandang kesal sang _manager_ yang hanya bisa pasrah memikirkan nasibnya jika _magnae_ itu memang ingin menggigitinya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Taehyung lagi.

"Sejin _hyung_ menyebalkan. Apa susahnya _sih_ mengantar kami untuk melihat keadaan kalian _hyung_? Pakai berdebat tak jelas. Kalau aku tadi tak sibuk menangis dan ditahan Hoseok _hyung_ , mungkin aku benar-benar akan menggigit kepala Sejin _hyung_." Ujar Jungkook masih dengan nada geramnya.

"Kalau tak ditahan Namjoon _hyung_ tadi, mungkin aku akan kembali setidaknya untuk memukul Sejin _hyung_ sekali." Kini Jimin yang berujar, walau kedua matanya masih terpejam dan tangan Yoongi masih setia berada di pipinya.

" _Hhh_ … kalian…" sang _manager_ kini mulai berjalan mundur keluar dari ruangan sebelum kedua anak asuhnya yang memiliki otot yang tak bisa dibandingkan dengannya itu mulai merealisasikan keinginan mereka untuk menghajarnya. Tidak, ia masih sayang wajah dan juga kepalanya.

" _Ck ck_ , dasar kalian ini." Seokjin dan yang lainnya hanya bisa menggeleng pasrah melihat kelakuan keduanya. "Nah, benar apa yang dikatakan Sejin _hyung_ pada kami? Kalian hanya kelelahan?" Tanya Seokjin lagi.

"Tidak ada yang serius _hyung_. Selebihnya kami baik-baik saja, dokter menyarankan istirahat penuh selama beberapa hari untuk kami berdua." Taehyung yang menjawab.

"Baiklah, kalian sudah melihat dan mengetahui keadaan kami. Lebih baik kalian pulang. Kalian lebih lelah dibandingkan kami karena kalian menyelesaikan konser hari ini hanya berlima. Pulang dan beristirahatlah." Yoongi kini yang menimpali.

Seokjin memandang Yoongi, rasa terima kasih dan pengertian terpancar di mata masing-masing. Mereka berterima kasih karena sudah saling menjaga dan mengkhawatirkan, mereka memberi pengertian karena mereka tahu, mereka sama-sama lelah dan butuh istirahat.

"Kami pulang kalau begitu." Namjoon berancang-ancang untuk pamit.

"Aku akan di sini." Itu Jimin yang tak ingin pulang diikuti Jungkook yang tak ingin pulang juga.

"Kalian butuh istirahat, pulanglah." Jawab Taehyung yang mengelus pipi Jungkook.

"Aku mau di sini _hyung_ , aku mau di dekat _hyung_." Jungkook kembali merajuk.

"Kalau kalian di sini, kalian tidur di mana?" Tanya Hoseok.

"Kami bisa meminta _futon_ tambahan atau tidur di sofa? Atau tidur seranjang dengan kekasih kami, jadi _hyung_ tenang saja. Pulanglah." Kini Jimin yang menjawab, diiringi tatapan jengkel Yoongi akan kekeras-kepalaan yang dimiliki Jimin.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Kami akan pulang untuk beristirahat, kalian berempat juga. Jungkookie, Jiminie, jangan menyusahkan Taehyungie dan Yoongi _hyung_." Namjoon memulai wejangannya.

"Kalau ada apa-apa panggil dokter secepatnya dan jangan lupa hubungi kami." Kini Hoseok yang berujar sembari sesekali mengusak rambut Jungkook dan Taehyung.

"Barang-barang kalian kuletakkan di sini. _Ah,_ tas yang ini berisikan handuk, perlengkapan mandi dan juga baju ganti kalian. Sudah kuduga kalian berdua akan bersikukuh untuk menginap. Untung aku sudah mengantisipasinya." Ini Seokjin yang berujar, lengkap dengan keluhan khas seorang ibu yang sangat mengerti tingkah laku anak-anaknya.

"Kami pulang!"

" _Gomawoyo hyung!_ "

"Hati-hati di jalan."

Dan setelah itu, suasana hening menyelimuti kamar rawat dua orang yang berasal dari kota yang sama itu.

"Jimin _ah_ , bisa kau tutup tirainya? Aku sedikit iritasi melihat mereka." Dengan ketusnya Yoongi berujar sembari melirik sinis Jungkook yang sudah bergelung dipelukan Taehyung. Jimin hanya bisa terkekeh kecil mendengarnya lalu kemudian segera menuruti kemauan sang terkasih untuk menutup tirai yang berguna untuk memisahkan kedua ranjang yang terletak di satu ruangan itu.

" _Ish_ , bilang saja Yoongi _hyung_ malu kalau kami pergoki sedang bermanja-manja ke Jimin _hyung_!" si _magnae_ itu mendumal dengan gemasnya saat menangkap makna lain dari ucapan Yoongi.

"Biar saja, wajah _eksklusif_ Yoongi _hyung_ yang sedang bermanja ke Jiminie _pabo_ itu hanya dilihat oleh Jiminie _pabo_. Wajah itu tak sehat untuk kita, Kookie _yah_." Mendengar ucapan Taehyung, Yoongi berteriak kesal.

"Hehehe, _nde hyung_." Ujar Jungkook yang kembali melesakkan kepalanya ke leher Taehyung.

..

"Sudah _hyung, kajja_ tidur." Jimin menarik lengan Yoongi untuk melingkar dipinggangnya. Setelah memastikan Yoongi _hyung_ nya nyaman, tangan Jimin mulai memainkan helaian pirang Yoongi. "Kumohon, setelah ini kau selalu sehat _hyung_. Jangan sakit lagi, jangan membuatku hampir mati karena khawatir." Ujar Jimin yang kembali mengingat ini bukan pertama kalinya Yoongi tumbang.

" _Mian_ , membuatmu khawatir. Aku janji akan cepat sembuh, dan akan kuusahakan untuk tidak sakit dan membuatmu khawatir lagi." Yoongi dengan wajah merona yang terlukis jelas itu bergerak perlahan memajukan kepalanya untuk mengecup singkat bibir Jimin.

" _Humm_ … aku juga berjanji akan menjagamu lebih baik lagi, _hyung_." Jimin kembali mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yoongi dan mengelus lembut surai pirang Yoongi. Tak lama, keduanya sudah menjemput mimpi dan mengabaikan suara-suara yang berasal dari pasangan lainnya di seberang tirai yang tertutup.

..

"Dasar nakal." Kekeh Taehyung saat Jungkook bergerak masuk kembali ke pelukannya.

"' _Kan_ lumayan _hyung_ , untuk menggoda Yoongi _hyung_." Ujar Jungkook yang ternyata sedari tadi merekam percakapan Jimin dan Yoongi serta berhasil mendapatkan gambar saat Yoongi bagai anak kucing yang meringkuk nyaman dalam pelukan Jimin.

"Sudah, kau juga butuh istirahat Kookie." Ujar Taehyung yang kini meminta Jungkook untuk mematikan ponselnya lalu kemudian tidur berbaring di sampingnya.

" _Hyung_ …" panggil Jungkook saat sudah menyamankan dirinya di pelukan Taehyung. "Kecup ini biar sembuh, aku terlalu banyak menangis hari ini." Ujar Jungkook sembari menunjuk kedua bolah matanya yang membengkak karena banyak menangis.

Tentu Taehyung akan menurutinya. Ia juga sebenarnya miris melihat kedua mata Jungkook yang membengkak seperti itu, sebenarnya seberapa lama kekasihnya ini menangis tadi. Kecupan-kecupan ringanpun Taehyung layangkan. Dimulai dari kedua kelopak mata Jungkook, hidung bangir Jungkook, pipi yang merona indah dan juga bibir yang kini sedang mengulum karena malu.

Dan sesaat setelah Taehyung melepaskan kecupannya, Jungkook mengecup singkat bibir seksi milik _hyung_ nya itu.

" _Hyung_ , jangan sakit lagi _nde_? Dan cepat sembuh." Ujar Jungkook.

Taehyung hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengiyakan lalu kemudian merengkuh dalam Jungkook dan mengikuti pasangan lainnya di seberang tirai yang tertutup untuk menjemput mimpi dan mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka.

..

..

..

"Hoseok _ah_? Kau tidak jadi mengambil barangmu yang tertinggal?" Tanya Seokjin begitu melihat Hoseok yang tadi pamit kembali ke kamar rawat untuk mengambil barangnya yang tertinggal, namun nyatanya tak ada yang dia bawa selain ponselnya yang Seokjin yakin tak tertinggal itu.

" _Anniyo hyung_ , tak ada barang yang tertinggal. Tapi aku kembali sengaja untuk mengambil ini, bukankah mereka manis?" ujar Hoseok yang menunjukkan ponselnya yang menampilkan beberapa foto dua pasang merpati yang saling mencintai itu sedang tertidur dengan manisnya.

"Oh astaga, mereka manis sekali." Seokjin tersenyum geli melihat foto-foto dan mengirimkannya ke ponselnya. "Lumayan untuk koleksi, dan juga menggoda mereka." Seokjin kini terkekeh geli mendengar idenya itu.

" _Yah_ setidaknya jika Seokjin _hyung_ yang melakukannya, Yoongi _hyung_ takkan bisa mengamuk padamu." Ujar Namjoon.

"Asal Seokjin _hyung_ tak bilang kalau aku yang mengambil gambar, pasti akan aman." Ujar Hoseok menanggapi Namjoon.

..

..

..

KKEUT! FIN! SELESAI!

..

..

..

.

 _A-yo! Balik lagi dengan ceirta kedua untuk BTS._

 _Sedih, uri TaeTae dan Suga meski sakit kayak gitu. Keduanya bias saya, dan bayangkan bagaimana sedihnya saya…_

 _Semoga mereka cepat sembuh, semoga mereka pulih lagi, semoga bisa lihat senyum manis mereka lagi._

 _Our kind heart TaeTae syudah aktif di sns lagi, senangnya… walau mukanya masih kelihatan lelah, tapi senyumannya aaaaah~_

 _Ah…_

 _Untuk cerita BTS pertama saya, tengkyuuuu atas tanggapannya._

 _Dan maaf ya kalau pada nangis, saya sendiri juga nangis hebring sampai berhenti ngetik berkali-kali._

 _Sebenarnya lagi ngetik cerita BTS lainnya, yang gak kelam, yang ga sedih kayak dua cerita ini… tapi apa daya, saya malah tertarik bikin yang kelam-kelam kayak gini. Maafkeun saya~ terus kalau sudah selesai, saya akan publish._

 _Ehiya, ada feedback di cerita BTS pertama saya yang bilang Namjoon meninggal di ring tinju, engga sayang, bukan ring tinju… saya gak ada nulis atau menggambarkan ring tinju 'kan? Itu di jalanan, karena di MV nya juga Namjoon hidupnya di jalanan. Saya garuk-garuk bingung lho pas bacanya, ini ring tinju datangnya dari mana? Hahaha._

 _Apapun, terima kasih~_

 _Ditunggu ya cerita lainnya!_

..

..


End file.
